Save Rani
Save Rani is a side quest in Prey (2017). Overview Rani and others might be mind controlled by a Typhon. Killing the Typhon might free them. Objectives * Save Rani from the telepathic Typhon * Talk to Rani * Open the storage closet AR01 to access spare security turrets Walkthrough You’ll see the greenhouse almost immediately after walking into Talos I Arboretum during Detour. When you get close, you’ll hear people begging for help or telling you to stay away — one of those people is Rani Chaudhary, the subject of Prey’s Save Rani optional objective. When you approach the front doors, look on the ground for a note from Rani explaining the situation. The doors are locked and controlled from the computer to the right of the door. You have two choices to get inside: Find the password for the computer, or hack your way in. Hacking it requires hacking 3. Finding the password requires a bit of a walk. Head toward the crew quarters entrance, but don’t go inside. Facing the entrance, turn to your left. There’s a narrow stairway that leads up to a balcony. Sweep the balcony and Iris Stein’s corpse for loot — there’s a Weapon Upgrade Kit to her left, a Neuromod on the table in front of her, she’s carrying a recycler charge and there’s various other loot and trash around. The password is on a note on the floor at her feet. Head back and use the computer to unlock the doors. Save Rani from Telepath Your job here is to kill the Typhon Telepath while protecting (not killing) the humans. You’ve got a lot of options here, but you have to make sure the humans don’t get close to you or their heads will explode (which will kill them). * Your Disruptor Stun Gun or the Mindjack Neuromod ability will free the humans from the Telepath’s control without the head-exploding side effect. * GLOO will knock the Telepath down and keep it from attacking for a couple seconds. * Nullwave Transmitters or the Psychoshock ability will knock out the Telepath’s abilities for a few seconds. * Set up some turrets nearby. They won’t do much damage, but they’ll give it something else to attack. * Combat focus and your Q-Beam will make (relatively) short work of the Telepath. * Electrostatic Burst will stun the Telepath, allowing you to quickly kill it with the Q-Beam. Once you start attacking the Telepath (or when it notices that the doors are open of if you turn on the sprinkler system from the computer terminal) it will flee. Just make sure you keep your distance from the humans if they’re still mind-controlled. Keep after the Telepath when it flees, and keep its offensive abilities in check with Nullwave Transmitters or Psychoshock. The quickest way of killing the Telepath with minimal risk is to leave the doors of the greenhouse locked and to activate the sprinklers. The Telepath will flee by levitating above the greenhouse. As long as you do not attack him with conventional guns, it will not retaliate. Use the GLOO cannon to cover it with GLOO, causing it to plummet to its death. When the Telepath is dead, get back inside the greenhouse. Rani will be the only one conscious. She’ll tell you about some extra turrets in a storage closet nearby, and she’ll give you the access code. Before you leave, sweep the greenhouse for stuff to pick up. There’s nothing exciting to find, but there are plenty of spare parts, food and ammo. You can also find a Water Pressure Regulator which you may need later (if you do not have the Repair skill). If you rendered Rani unconscious before defeating the Telepath, however, she will remain unconscious and you will need to wait until she contacts you to complete the mission. She will usually be found in the Loading Bay of the Arboretum (to your left when facing the hallway leading to the Talos I Lobby). It can be difficult to spot her as she stands on the walkway off to the left in the dark. Access Storage Closet The storage closet is about halfway between the greenhouse and the entrance to deep storage. When you get to the elevator lobby entrance, turn right, and follow the the path around to the left. At the top of the hill, the storage closet will be on your right. Opening the door will complete the objective. Inside, you’ll find two turrets, two Silenced Pistols, a Shotgun, some Q-Beam cells and a Weapon Upgrade Kit. Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Side Quests